Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Clara Lacey Oswald
Summary: Le vieux dicton " Je t'aime,moi non plus " est parfaitement adapté à ces deux caractères en apparence diamétralement opposé. Mais qu'en t-il de ce qu'ils pensent réellement l'un de l'autre ? Peuvent-ils réussir à s'entendre ? EdxRanfan. Drabble II
1. I : Jalousie aveugle

Coucou !

Je sais. Je ne devrez pas mais ça ne coute rien de le faire.

Alors, je ne sais pas trop si je peux appeler ça véritablement un drabble. Mais ça y ressemble. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un one-shot puisque les histoires se suivent mais ne se déroulent pas forcément au même moment. Comme d'habitude, le couple principale est un EdxRanfan.

C'est une sorte de petit recueil indépendant de drabble.

**Disclaimers :** Tout appartient à Hiromu Harakawa.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Rating :** T

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Situation dans le temps :** Bien après le manga. Les homonculus et leur créateur ont été vaincu et Amestris est en train de se reconstruire petit à petit. Et tout le monde y met un peu du sien. Même Edward. Sauf qu'il a parfois tendance à légèrement se laisser distraire...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Je t'aime, moi non plus**

**Jalousie aveugle**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan se faisait l'impression d'être la dernière des imbéciles. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide et mal à l'aise de toute sa vie.

Après tout, si Edward Elric se prenait pour une idole nationale et masculine, c'était son problème. Mais ce qui mettait Ranfan en fureur, c'était que d'une part, au lieu de faire le paon au milieu d'une basse-cour, il ferait mieux de l'aider à repeindre ce pan de mur, et de l'autre, toutes ces greluches qui se pavanaient la bouche en coeur autour de lui, lui donnait des envies de meurtres et de massacres collectifs.

Ranfan ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça la mettait dans un état pareil. Elle pouvait à la limite comprendre les réactions de ces filles par rapport à Edward. Mais ses réactions à _**elle**_, restaient un vrai mystère à ses yeux.

Il est vrai qu'Edward était très attirant. Ses longs cheveux blonds dorés encadrant son visage aux traits fins et ses yeux d'ors faisaient tomber toutes les jeunes filles des environs en pâmoison devant lui. Et même si il était un peu plus petit que la moyenne, il avait quand même pris quelques centimètres, ce qui lui permettait de dépasser largement la jeune xinoise. Sans compter, qu'il était plutôt musclé et que le contraste de son automail avec sa peau légèrement hâlée était saisissant et avait le don de toutes les rendre hystériques. Et si à cela, on n'ajoutait le fait que sa réputation d'alchimiste d'Etat et de héros au service du peuple le suivait partout, alors on n'obtenait la combinaison gagnante pour n'importe qu'elle jeune fille désireuse de prendre dans ses filets un bon parti.

Du haut de son échafaud, Ranfan se demanda ce qui se passerait si malencontreusement par le plus grand des hasards, un pot de peinture venait à tomber sur la tête d'une de ces poules en chaleur.

Tout occupé à regarder en bas ce qui se passait, la jeune xinoise ne fit pas attention a là où elle mettait les pieds et perdit l'équilibre, avant de glisser. Elle se serait probablement rompue le cou si Edward ne l'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

- Tu sais si tu voulais me dire quelque chose, il y a des moyens plus simples, la taquina l'alchimiste.

Ranfan ouvrit soudainement les yeux et croisa le regard ambré du Fullmetal. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la jeune fille devint tour à tour blanche comme un linge, puis aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Edward la serrait étroitement contre lui et Ranfan s'accrochait à sa nuque comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La jeune xinoise ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise qu'en ce moment. Le souffle chaud d'Edward contre son visage la rendait folle et elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour ne pas se trouver là.

- Lâ... lâche-moi ! Cracha Ranfan.

La jeune xinoise se débattit et Edward se fit pour une fois obéissant et lâcha la jeune fille qui retomba aisemment sur ses jambes. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et avait toutes les peines du monde à calmer les battements anarchiques de son coeur. Elle lança un regard noir au troupeau de femelles en chaleur qui se trouvait autour d'eux et s'éloigna rapidement sans même un remerciement pour Edward, qui la regarda s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était tout Ranfan ça. Elle s'énervait toujours pour un rien, quand il lui venait en aide et l'envoyait toujours balader, plus ou moins violemment. Mais d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez elle : son sale caractère.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan se laissa glisser sur le sol d'une petite ruelle déserte, quelques mètres plus loin et enfuit son visage entre ses genoux.

Elle se sentait idiote et stupide. Ah ! Elle était belle la garde du corps du prince héritier du trône de Xing ! Un modèle de stoicisme et de contrôle de soi. Tu parles !

Malgré tout, un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune xinoise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que au-dela du fait, qu'elle trouvait Edward très attirant physiquement, il y avait une chose qui plus que tout, l'attirait chez lui : c'était le fait qu'il était toujours là pour la rattraper et s'inquièter pour elle, quand elle en avait besoin. Même si bien souvent, il avait une manière très personnelle de le montrer.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Un peu court, je sais. Mais c'est un vrai défi pour moi qui ait tendance à en mettre des tonnes.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir en cliquant sur la forme géométrique de couleur vert citron au milieu en bas de page. Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.

J'ai pratiquement terminé d'écrire le deuxième drabble. Je le publierais le week-end de la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas le temps en semaine. Sorry.

Sinon, je vous dis à la prochaine.

Gros bisous.

Joana.


	2. II : Un baiser sous la pluie

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Je suis une méchante fille étant donné que ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que ce chapitre, - si je peux l'appeler comme ça -, traîne dans mon ordinateur. Méchante Joana !

Je le poste maintenant étant donné que j'ai finis mes examens et que je n'ai désormais plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Après avoir relu trois fois ce chapitre, je pense que je peux le poster. Je suis maniaque. Je sais.

Enfin bon, bonne lecture à tous !

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Je t'aime, moi non plus**

**Un baiser sous la pluie**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Une pluie diluvienne martelait les rues de Central City, quand Ranfan se décida à retourner à l'hôtel où elle résidait durant son séjour dans la capitale d'Amestris.

L'eau de pluie s'insinuait incidieusement à travers ses vêtements et la jeune xinoise courait plus qu'elle ne marchait à travers les rues de Central City. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer le plus vite possible à son hôtel pour pouvoir se relaxer dans un bon bain chaud.

Ranfan était presque arrivée quand elle l'apperçut, marchant comme s'il faisait un temps magnifique.

Edward marchait tranquillement sous la pluie battante, se souciant nullement de savoir qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Edward ?

Le Fullmetal releva la tête en entendant son prénom et croisa le regard noir et profond de la jeune xinoise. Elle semblait surprise de le trouver là et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa réaction. C'était si rare de la voir perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle était toujours si distante et si froide avec tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde. Edward estimait, - et à juste titre -, qu'il était l'une des rares personnes capablent de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Et c'était un pouvoir dont il aimait user et abuser.

- Bonsoir, la salua Edward en continant de sourire bêtement.

- Bonsoir, Edward.

Ranfan ne voulait pas paraître impolie. Mais son ton fut plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour communiquer avec les autres. Ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Même si elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi froide envers Edward. Elle voulait juste rentrer à son hôtel, c'est tout.

Ranfan voulut partir mais elle se sentit brutalement tirée en arrière. La seconde d'après, elle était dans les bras d'Edward, alors qu'une voiture manquait de la renverser en surgissant de nulle part à toute vitesse.

Ranfan sentit ses joues s'empourprer et remercia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, qu'il fasse nuit noire. La seule source de lumière présente était celle des réverbères qui éclairaient la rue. Ce qui pour Ranfan était encore beaucoup trop. Edward était collé tout contre elle et la jeune xinoise sentit son coeur s'emballer en sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

- Tu sais. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu veux que je te sauve la vie, la taquina Edward en souriant comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir un nouveau jouet.

Ranfan se sentit devenir écarlate et sous l'effet de la vague de colère qui l'envahit à ce moment, elle le gifla violemment.

- NE ME COMPARE PLUS JAMAIS A CES GRELUCHES QUI SE PAVANENT AUTOUR DE TOI COMME DES DINDES DANS UNE BASSE-COUR !!!

Un ange passa, suivit par une ribambelle de petit angelot en couches culottes.

- ET PUIS QU'EST-CE TU FAIS ICI D'ABORD ???

- On loge dans le même hôtel. Tu te rappelles ? Fit remarquer Edward à la jeune fille.

Ranfan se rappela soudain que ce que lui disait Edward était vrai et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être souvenue de ce détail, avant de s'égosiller comme une hystérique.

- Oui, merci, grogna Ranfan en lui lançant un regard noir. Alors... bonne nuit.

La jeune garde du corps s'éloigna à grandes enjambée vers l'hôtel, mais Edward lui bloqua soudainement le passage.

- Tu es jalouses ?

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation, qu'à une question. Ranfan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était trempée et la pluie ruisselant sur son visage lui brouillait la vue.

- Peut-être, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

La jeune fille soupira en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Elle était pitoyable. Le fait d'être jalouse était une chose. Mais l'admettre était une autre. Surtout qu'en ça concernait Edward Elric.

- Ecoute ! Moi je rentre à l'hôtel, annonça Ranfan en passant devant Edward.

Mais l'alchimiste la retint par le bras et la força à se retourner vers lui. La jeune ninja voulut protester mais y renonça en sentant les lèvres d'Edward effleurer les siennes. Il se contenta simplement de les effleurer, laissant à la jeune xinoise le choix de le repousser ou non. Mais elle n'en fit rien et laissa même échapper un léger gémissement qui fit redescendre subitement le Fullmetal sur Terre.

Edward cassa brusquement le baiser et Ranfan ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent les yeux ambrés du Fullmetal et tout deux se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Ne comprenant pas comment cela avait put se produire.

Ranfan baissa les yeux et se libéra de l'emprise de l'alchimiste. Elle s'éloigna rapidement en serrant les poings ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle pleurait.

Edward resta de longues minutes sous la pluie battante. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un minable et un trouillard. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu déraper de cette façon et il s'en voulait d'avoir rejetée Ranfan de cette façon.

Il était dans une colère noire après lui-même. Si bien qu'il ne put se retenir de hurler de rage. Un hurlement qui fit se réveiller en sursaut bon nombre d'habitant de Central City, cette nuit là.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voili, voilou ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review à l'auteur, ça lui fait toujours énormement plaisir.

J'en profite pour dire que la suite de **" Chroniques ordinaires " **arrivera soit demain ou mardi. Il faut juste le temps que je corrige le chapitre et modifie quelques petites choses. Ma maniaquerie encore.

Gros bisous.

Joana.


End file.
